A New Boggart
by hadesgirl015
Summary: During Harry's fifth year one Defense Against the Dark Arts his class faces another boggart. Will any boggarts still be the same? May contain some OOC One-shot


A New Boggart

Summery: During Harry's fifth year one Defense Against the Dark Arts his class faces another boggart. Will any boggarts still be the same?

Harry sighed as he made his way towards Defense Against the Dark Arts class. His hand still burning from last nights detention with the very teacher he was about to see.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron said, approaching Harry from behind.

"I guess." Harry said rubbing his burning hand.

"When did you get in last night?" Ron asked

"I think it was after midnight." Harry said.

The two friends walked into the class room, and proceeded to find seats in the back. But Umbridge was not in the room, which confused several kids, especially when Professor Snape walked into the room.

Hermione politely raised her hand, but Snape as usual ignored it. But when Malfoy raised his hand Snape called on him.

"Sir, where is Professor Umbridge?" Malfoy asked.

"It has seemed that Fred and George Weasley pulled one of their pranks on her and she is unable to teach this class, so obviously I shall oversee this class." Snape said.

"I don't know which is worse, Snape or Umbridge?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"But I have just been informed by Professor Dumbledore that there is a boggart in a spare class room that needs to be taken care of. I have decided that this class will take care of it." Snape said.

"But, sir, we did boggarts during are third year." Hermione said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting Miss Granger." Snape said. "Know follow me." Snape led the class out of the room and started down the hall.

Harry was thinking to himself, dealing with a boggart should be easy. I mean it turns into a dementor, and I have dealt with a hundred real dementors. But what if it had changed into Voldemort, I suppose I could put him in a tutu, that would be very amusing. He remembered Mrs. Weasley's boggart being her dead family, but Harry had no one, or did he?

The class finally reached the room where the boggart must have been. "Now everyone must face the boggart." Snape said, and with a pointed look towards Harry he added, "No exceptions."

There was a signal chest in the room, where the boggart must have been. Harry tried to get in the back of the line. He saw that Hermione was near the front, Ron was somewhere in the middle. Harry looked in front of him, and saw that Neville was directly in front of him.

"Okay, I trust you all know how to get rid of a boggart, because I shall not explain it because he it goes." Snape said.

Because Harry was near the back, and never really tall he couldn't see what was going on. But at one point he did see a giant spider so he supposed it was Ron's turn. It started to roll around like it had no legs.

Finally it was Neville's turn, and Harry could see that the banshee turned into Professor Snape. "_Riddikulus,_" Neville said, and Professor Snape put on old woman clothes. Snape gave Neville a dirty look as Neville went off to the side, leaving just Harry standing in front of boggart Snape.

Harry brought out his wand and prepared himself for either a dementor or Voldemort. But he was surprised.

Snape's hair got longer with a slight curl, his face changed to someone else's and clothes changed as well. It was Sirius. The class minus Ron and Hermione gasped at the mass murder. Ron, Hermione, Harry and even Snape were all confused.

Snape thought, 'Why would his biggest fear be Black?"

"Why is it Sirius?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

Harry had a confused look on his face, until the boggart Sirius coughed. And it was blood.

Harry stared wide-eyed as Sirius feel face forward and blood started to pool around him. He couldn't move, speak, he couldn't even think. How could he make this amusing. The closest thing he had to a family was lying dead on the ground.

Snape stepped in front of Harry and any one who could see could tell that the dead body's hair turned red and the body turned more feminine, but that was all any one could tell before Snape said the spell and it disappeared in a pile a flowers that blew away. "Class dismissed everyone you will write a two foot essay about boggarts due Monday." The class filed out, all except Harry who was still staring at the spot where Sirius's dead body laid a while ago. Hermione and Ron stayed behind too.

"I thought I told you two to leave." Snape said.

"Please sir, we just want to know if Harry is okay." Hermione said.

Snape looked Harry in the eyes. "He seems to be in shock."

But then Harry's breathing quickened, and Snape muttered a curse. "He is having a panic attack." Snape picked Harry up bridal style, and rushed out of the room heading towards his classroom, because it was closer than the hospital wing.

When they reached his room he sat Harry down on the ground, carefully and grabbed a claming draught and force fed it to him. Harry's breaths slowed to a normal pace.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Are you alright Potter?" Snape asked.

"I…I think so." Harry said. "I was not expecting that."

"I could tell." Snape said.

"I was prepared for a dementor and even Voldemort…" Harry said.

"Don't say the name!" Snape said.

"Sorry." Harry said, brushing his hair behind his ears with his injured hand, wincing slightly, which Snape noticed.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Snape asked.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Don't lie to me." Snape said. He grabbed Harry's wrist and brought his hand up, unwrapping it. Snape muttered the words "I must not tell lies."

Harry tried to get his arm out of his teacher's grip but he couldn't.

"How did this happen?" Snape asked.

"I've been have detentions with Professor Umbridge nearly all year." Harry said.

"And she makes you use a blood quill?" Snape asked.

"I guess that is what it is called." Harry said.

"And you haven't told any one about this?" Snape said.

"I didn't want to give her the satisfaction." Harry said.

Snape muttered something that Harry guessed was, "Just like you father." He turned and grabbed something from his cupboard and handed it to Harry.

"Rub that on you hand each night. And if she has you do it again also put on the next morning, understand." Snape said.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Go to your next class Potter." Snape said.

"Yes sir, and thank you for helping me with the boggart." Harry said and left the room.


End file.
